Un poco egoísta
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Algunos pensamientos de los hermanos Uchiha. Para el reto 'Openings y endings' del foro Akatsuki Rules con Shinku Hourou no 'Niji' e Itachi.


_Este fic participa en el reto 'Openings y endings' del foro Akatsuki Rules con Shinku Hourou no 'Niji' e Itachi._

**Declaimer: **Itachi y Sasuke le pertenecen a los fans aunqueel tìoKishimoto los haya creado.

**Un poco egoísta**

Itachi Uchiha miró las nubes grises con anhelo.

Ahí no pasaba nada, en el limbo nunca pasaba nada.

Creer en la existencia de un cielo o un infierno sólo podría ser cosa de ilusos, porque después de la muerte no había nada, sólo una existencia que no se podría considerar como vida.

Ahí, para Itachi no había otro sentimiento que no fuera diferente a la desazón, ese maldito sexto sentido que alertaba que había olvidado algo importante. Más bien, alguien.

Sasuke, un asunto inconcluso.

_Oniisan._

Itachi suspiró. ¿Cuánto no habría dado por volverle a oír llamándolo así?

_Oniisan, no sé si puedes oírme. Si sí, qué bien; si no, entonces le estoy hablando al viento._

Su atención se centró en la voz de ese monólogo que venía de todas y ninguna parte.

_Lo sé todo, oniisan._

¿Qué significaba "todo" para Sasuke? ¿Una verdad a medias? ¿Un acontecimiento contado desde sólo una perspectiva?

_Sé por qué exterminaste al clan Uchiha y ahora no sé si culparte a tí, al clan, a ese estúpido consejo... o a Konoha._

Itachi agachó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de escuchar el monólogo de Sasuke.

_No me extraña que el clan haya buscando querer dominar a la aldea, sé que la ambición es algo que el hombre nunca va a dejar de buscar porque está en su naturaleza. Danzou no era diferente a nuestro clan, él era peor, pero le hiciste caso a él. _

_Sé que estuviste muy presionado y te conozco, de una u otra forma tuviste que hacerlo. Sin embargo, hay algo que jamás te perdonaré: me dejaste vivo._

_Yo.._

Itachi cerró los ojos y suspiró. La voz de su pequeño hermanito menor sonaba más débil y, aunque no podía verlo, supo que su rostro se había descompuesto por una milésima de segundo; Itachi supo que una expresión de profundo dolor opacó las facciones de su pequeño hermanito menor.

_¿Por qué todo tenía que se a tu manera, oniisan? _

_¿Nunca te dije qué argumento me di a mí mismo de tu odio hacia el clan... hacia mí? Lo que pensé fue que me odiabas tanto que me dejaste con vida para verme sufrir porque muerto ya no podría sentir._

_Muerto no podía sentir dolor. Muerto no podía ver tu abandono. Muerto no podría odiarte como lo hice después de la masacre del clan._

_Jamás te voy a perdonar que me hayas dejado vivo en este maldito infierno ni que me hayas dejado solo, porque más que te hayas preocupado por mí no quita el hecho de que te hayas ido a Akatsuki abandonándome._

_¿Sabes qué más, oniisan? Tampoco te perdonaré que volvieras a Konoha._

_Óyeme claro porque nunca lo repetiré: yo empezaba a tener un amigo en Konoha, una pequeña familia que no reparó el vacío que dejó la otra ¡pero cómo se acercó! Con el tiempo Naruto me habría ayudado a olvidar el rencor y quizá a dejar tu recuerdo en paz. Pero volviste, me humillaste y me ignoraste porque te interesaba más ese inútil._

_¿Sabes cómo se siente? Ser hecho a un lado una y otra, y otra vez por tu propia familia. Primero papá y luego tú. Por eso empecé a odiar a Naruto, él tenía algo que yo llevaba años buscando: tu interés._

_Si no hubieras vuelto a Konoha ¡yo habría tenido una vida más tranquila! ¿Que no era eso lo que querías?_

Los puños de Itachi se cerraron con fuerza, como sus párpados. ¿Ahora estaba en el infierno, el lugar donde le remarcaban sus errores una y otra y otra vez?

_Pero volviste y te encargaste de hacer que te odiara más y más, ¿en tu mundo esa es la mejor forma de demostrar el cariño?_

_Te odié como no tienes idea. Te odié por haberme arrebatado al ser que más amaba en este mundo: mi mamá; te odié por llevarte a mis amiguitos del clan, por haber reducido mi mundo a la miseria, a la soledad y al eterno recuerdo de lo que pasó esa noche. Y también te odié por haberme dejado solo._

_Ahora me dicen que todo fue una mentira, que lo hiciste por el pueblo y por mí. Perfecto. Al parecer fuiste tan bueno que te rebajaste a la ignominia pública por un pueblo convenenciero y cobarde, por personas extrañas que no te habría ayudado si tú hubieras estado en problemas, personas que roban, mienten y juzgan peor de lo que yo hice contigo; personas que, cuando estuve solo, me aislaron y me temieron por ser el último de un clan maldito. Personas débiles que se juntan con quien tiene poder sólo para sentirse protegidos como ahora, que alaban a Naruto cuando ellos mismos lo humillaron y lo golpearon por ser el jinchuriki del Kyuubi sin deberla ni temerla. Hipócritas, ni si quiera piden perdón por haberlo mirado mal cuando era un niño inocente._

_La verdad no entiendo cómo se puede poner a un pueblo así por arriba de todo. No entiendo por qué te preocupó salvarles la vida._

_Pero claro, de los dos fui yo el que tuvo que tener sentimientos negativos y tú parecer un ángel, ¿cierto? Porque moriste en mis manos y aún así no me odiaste. Soy incapaz de pensar en el perdón cuando he conocido los placeres del odio que tú no tuviste._

_De los dos yo soy el malo._

_De los dos yo soy el único que se siente un poco egoísta y quiere destruir una aldea por la que mi clan arriesgó el poco honor que le quedaba por dominar, una aldea que ha despertado la codicia y la guerra, una aldea por la que me quedé solo._

_No voy a escuchar razones, oniisan, tú la salvaste y yo la destruiré pensando en el dolor que te causó y pensando en el dolor que viví por su culpa. Desperdiciaré tus ideales e impondré los míos, al fin y al cabo yo era más importante que la aldea, ¿no? (sarcasmo)._

_Esa aldea ya está corrompida y, ¿para qué te lo niego? No soy capaz de perdonarle nada. Déjame reducirla a cimientos y después crear otra familia sobre la cual empezar._

_Esta vez déjame ser..._

Entonces una lágrima de tristeza se resbaló por la mejilla de Itachi.

...

El frío de la noche calaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no impidió que el chico saliera de su cueva-refugio y observara la brillante luna con sus ojos rojos.

-... Un poco egoísta, oniisan-susurró Sasuke al viento.

.

..

...

**Fiu, por poco no lo tengo.**

Ya sé que Sasuke es el más odiado, así que ya pueden criticarme, regañarme y lanzarme tomates; así salió y así se va. El reto era escuchar la canción y a ver qué nos inspiraba sobre el personaje que elegimos.

Ah, aviso a los que están esperando el capítulo de Webeando Online, que la siguiente actualización será el 5 de octubre (¡en su primer cumpleaños!).

Comenten y voten por este shot en el foro Akatsuki Rules, y los querré mucho XD. Bueno, la verdad no espero que gane porque lo acabo de terminar… y se me acaba de ocurrir, pero eso no importa, el chiste es cumplir con el reto.

**Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
